I Want You
by AMckenzie
Summary: What if what you thought was right for you, wasn't at all? Lainey had been dating a great guy for 3 years. She thought he was the right one for her. Until She meets Randy Orton. Will things work out for her in the end? R&R Orton/OC Cena/OC
1. Chapter: Confused!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter One: Confused!

Lainey woke up at 8:15 am, she had only slept for a few hours, before the beeping started. She rolled over smacking the alarm clock on the night stand, stopping the noise, from making another sound. She groaned, then forced herself out of bed. She rushed to take a shower and get dressed, becuase she had to be at the airport in an hour to pick up Randy.

They had met three months ago. She had went on vacation with two of her closest friends to Florida. She wasn't entirely sure who he was when she first seen him, but that soon changed when her friend Ashley, shrieked from the sight of the man. Her friend told her that he was a WWE wrestler and that he was only in town for the night. Ashley had a massive crush on Jeff Hardy, and was a huge fan of wrestling. She knew everything about Jeff, as well as Randy Orton and John Cena. They were certainly her top three out of the numerous amount of wrestlers to choose from. Her best friend Hailey, was also a fan, but wasn't as fanatic as Ashley was when it came to meeting them. Jeff was flattered by the compliments that Ashley gave and invited the girl for dinner, they started dating shortly after. She was beautiful, your typical blonde cheerleader type. She had brown eyes, was 5'8", and had a body that some girls would have starved their self for. Hailey had black hair, stood at 5'7", green eyes, and had an athletic body. She was the oldest of the three. Lainey had light brown hair with a tint of blonde, stood at 5'4", and was skinny but with big assets. Being the youngest of the trio she was the most responsible, and never took risks.

The girls had sat down with the three men, and hit it off right away. Hailey and John had exchanged numbers as well as Jeff and Ashley. Lainey on the other hand, didn't give in right away, and was surprised when Randy had called her a few days later. John had gotten her number from Hailey and then gave it to Randy. They had talked every other day since then.

Lainey drove as fast as she could, she was running late as usual. The airport was in her sight, but finding a place to park was going to be the biggest challenge. Pulling into the enormous lot, she couldn't help but feel nervous. After driving around for fifteen minutes she finally found a spot and parked. She walked through the crowded airport, but seen no sight of Randy. "I hope he didn't get impatient with me and decide to get his own ride." She thought. She searched a few more minutes, but there was still no sight of him. She was about to pull her cell out and dial his number until she heard someone shouting her named.

"Laney, over here!" The male voice was louder than the noise coming from the crowd. She turned around, and seen the most attractive man her eyes had ever seen.

"Sorry I am late." She said apologetically.

He smiled as he signed more autographs. "That's okay, the fans kept me occupied." She returned a smile, and waited until he was done. He walked over to her and wrapped his big arms around her small body. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded then the pair headed out the door. Once his bags were stuffed into the trunk of her car, they left. She sat silent, not really knowing what to say. It was so much more easier talking to him on the phone than face to face. Usually she couldn't stop talking, but now she was speechless. "You okay?" He asked with a concerned expression.

She smiled. "Yep, just fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you haven't hardly spoken a word."

"Sorry, how was your flight?" She asked. She didn't want this to be awkward, but that's how it was beginning to feel.

"It was good, same as always. What do you want to do today? I have a few hours after I check into the hotel, and I thought we could do something." He smiled.

She shrugged. "What do you wanna do? It is your free time and all. I don't want you to get bored, if I pick something you don't like."

"How about rock climbing? I haven't done that in awhile."

She gulped silently. "Okay... sounds great." They made it to the hotel. Randy checked in rather quickly and they went to his room. He threw his bags on the bed, and then they left. They arrived to their destination. The building was large and Lainey could only image how tall the climb was, she trembled at the thought. Randy took her hand in his and lead her in through the front doors. There were only a couple other people occupying the facility. School was still in session, so the crowd wouldn't be coming in until 4 o'clock in the afternoon. She was grateful for that. This way she could spend more time with him, without fans pushing and shoving trying to get to the superstar. Randy walked to the counter, and paid for two on the rock climb. A couple of employees escorted them to the wall. They put the harness's on and the employees checked to make sure they were securely strapped in. Then it was time to do what they had came there for. She reached for the first placement and slowly pulled herself up. She was never the athletic type, but ran a few times a week. Her upper body strength was poor, and she wished she worked out more. Randy had made it up the 100 foot wall with ease. He waited until she reached him, once at the top she relaxed for a moment.

"Have you ever climbed before?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, this is my first time."

"You did well for a newbie, check that out." He pointed down below. She hesitated to look, but gave in, and then she froze at the distance between her and the ground. One of her hands gripped the rope, and the other held on tight to the ledge. Her body instantly closed the gap between herself and the wall. Her eyes closed and she began to take deep breaths. Randy looked back up, noticing something wasn't right with Lainey, he leaped over to her side. "What's wrong?" He placed his arm around her back, and held her in place.

"I... It's a long way down!" She whispered.

A small smile crept on his lips. "Your scared of heights!" He stated the fact.

She nodded and laid her head against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? Most importantly, why didn't you say anything when I suggested this?"

"I wanted you to have fun, and do something that you would enjoy. So I sucked it up, and went against my fear. Besides I thought if I tried it, maybe I could face it, and I would be okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I am gonna get you down. Face me, then wrap your legs around my waist, and put your arms around my neck." She did and let out a few squeals, from the movements she was making 100 feet in the air. "Now hold onto me tight, don't let go, and close your eyes." She did what he told her to do. He pushed back away from the wall with his feet, holding onto the rope behind her back. Moments later they were safely on the ground. He held her in his arms. "You okay now?"

She opened her eyes, and nodded. "Thanks, I don't know how I could of gotten through that without you." She hugged him tightly.

"Happy I could be of service, miss." They both laughed. She released Randy and he placed her on the ground, and they left.

"I guess I owe you one now!" She replied as she parked the car in front of the hotel.

He nodded with a smirk on his face. "Guess so."

They entered his hotel room. Randy laid down on the bed and Lainey sat on the edge next to him. He pulled her down, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Why are you being shy?"

She smiled. "It was easier to talk to you on the phone, than it is face to face."

He understood. "What happened to that boyfriend of yours? I hope I don't get you into trouble for being with me."

She sighed. "We broke up."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"We weren't right for each other. He wanted the perfect little trophy wife, and I wasn't ready for that, at least not with him."

"So you didn't feel the same way about him as he did you?"

She nodded. "I loved him, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't see myself growing old with him. I just turned 21, I don't want to settle with a guy that I am not completely in love with."

He smiled. "Most girls would have screamed and jumped for joy, if their man popped the question, but you turned him down cause you knew it wasn't right for you. That was a smart decision, but I feel for the guy."

She laughed. "I feel bad dumping him right after he asked me. But I know it was the right thing to do."

"Damn right after he asked, and you told him no. That's messed up Lainey."

"Well that's when it hit me, we weren't right for each other."

He tilted his head. "How do you like being single?"

She rolled her eyes. "To be honest it's lonely, and very annoying."

"Annoying?"

"Yep, my friends have been setting me up on blind dates. Hailey arranged me for to meet this guy she knew, like the day after I broke up with Jason. I went to be nice, but it was horrible." They were silent for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Randy released the hold he had on her and went to see who it was.

"Hey man!" A familiar voice spoke.

Lainey rose up and sat in the previous spot she was in moments ago. Randy shut the door as Jeff and Ashley came in. He sat down and pulled the blonde into his lap in a chair by the table. Randy took a seat next to Lainey.

"Ash, I haven't heard from you in awhile. What have you been upto?" Lainey asked.

The blonde smiled. "Just been traveling with Jeff. It is amazing, seeing all these different cities. You would love it!"

"I see you have been keeping my friend happy!" She looked at Jeff.

He laughed. "You know it!"

Lainey rolled her eyes and noticed a shiny object. "Is that a ring on your finger?"

Ashley looked down and joy over took her face. "Yes, we got married last week, I am so happy." She planted a light kiss on Jeff's lips.

Lainey smiled. She had never seen her friend so happy before. But she couldn't help to think this relationship was going rather fast. "Were they really ready to commit so soon?" She thought.

"Wow that's awesome. You didn't think to invite your friends?"

Jeff kissed Ashley's hand. "We were going to wait a couple years. But we were in Vegas, and figured why the hell not. It was a quick decision. No one was there except for us, Matt, and of course the people that ran the place."

"Well, congratulations then." She wasn't very convincing, but tried her best.

"Yeah, I can tell your super thrilled for me!" Ash retorted.

"I am, it's just... Jason asked me to marry him a few weeks ago. I said no, then broke up with him."

Ashley sported a shocked expression. "Really? Oh my, you guys have been together for three years. Why did you do that?"

"Ash, we weren't right for each other. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with me, but I didn't feel the same way as he did."

"How many times did you tell me, if he were to ask you, you would say yes without hesitation?"

Lainey sighed. "A lot, but when he did, something hit me,he wasn't the one."

Ashley was right, Lainey would have said yes, three months ago. But this was now and she knew something was up with her friend. She wanted to know what was going on. She got up from Jeff's lap and said she needed to speak with Lainey about something private. Lainey followed her friend into the hall, once the door was shut, she started with the questions. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Lainey sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know. I have been so confused the last couple months."

"I know what your problem is, it's Randy fucking Orton."

Lainey looked up with a confused expression. "Seriously, you think it's because of him."

"Duh! You were so sure about things with Jason until you started talking to Randy."

"You know what, your right. For the past few weeks, I have been driving myself crazy thinking why in the hell did I give up a good thing. I had all these mixed feelings, and now I know what it is." A smile spread across the brunettes face.

Ashley shook her head. "Oh no, don't tell me that your in love with Randy Orton."

Lainey nodded. "I think so. How can I be in love with someone, I haven't been around that much? Given we talk on the phone, a lot. What am I going to do?" She put her head in her hands.

"What's going on?" A female said.

"Lainey is in love with Randy!" Ashley blurted.

Hailey sat down next to Lainey. "Really? When did this happen?" She threw her hands up, not exactly sure when it happened. She told her best friend, what she had just told Ashley. Hailey laughed. "Damn, so basically, you broke up with your boyfriend of three years, for a guy you have only known for three months?" Lainey nodded. "OK, does Randy know?" Hailey asked.

"He knows everything, except for how I feel about him." She took in a deep breath. "This is so fucking messed up!" Lainey shouted.

"Hey now, what' going on?" The muscular male asked.

"Nothing!" Lainey replied knowing who it was.

"Nothing my ass." Ashley spouted. "She is..." Hailey covered her mouth, before another word was spoken.

"Okay, none of my business, I get it!" John said as he stuck his hands up. The rest of the day went smoothly. All six of them went out for lunch together, and then took showers to get ready for the show later that night.


	2. Chapter: Effects!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Two: Effects!

The show was exciting to Lainey. She had never been to anything like it. The fans cheering, and booing their favorite superstars was interesting to her. Time had flown by so fast, she was disappointed when the lights came on, and everyone started to leave. But she knew, she would see Randy just moments later. She sat with Hailey and Ashley, until the last of the fans were out of the building.

"So, you gonna tell Randy how you feel?" Hailey asked.

"No, there is now way in hell I can do that."

"But if your in love with him, you should tell him, and see if he feels the same!" Ashley replied.

Lainey didn't answer her friend. She just sat and watched as the event staff started cleaning up the arena. Her frown turned into a smile, when she seen Randy walking back down the ramp, fully dressed in his regular blue jeans, and t-shirt. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked, with his eyes locked on hers.

She nodded. "Yes, it was amazing. I see why you guys like doing this!"

He laughed as he leaned over the security wall. "Yeah it's the best job I have ever had. Hopefully one I will have for years to come."

Hailey stood up and jumped over to the other side where Randy was. John came out and laughed his ass off as she rolled into the ring, and motioned for him to come, when she stood up. He ran down the ring and slid in under the bottom rope. Lainey and Ashley laughed at their friend.

"You wanna come over here?" Randy asked straightening himself up. Lainey shrugged. "Come on, I will help you!" He smiled.

She stood up and walked over in front of him. He leaned down and took her in his arms, picking her up bridal style. She smiled to herself, until he acted like she was hurting his back as he put her down. "Oh gawd, are you okay? I am so sorry!" She pleaded. She placed her hand on his back, and rubbed the area he was holding with his hand. She didn't notice his smile right away, she was too concerned about him, to see he was just playing.

"Is that better?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Much better!" He replied.

She finally seen the smirk that he held on his face, then barely hit his arm. "Not funny. I thought I seriously hurt your back."

"Are you kidding me. You weigh around a hundred pounds and I pick up guys that are over two hundred every night."

"So, you could have hurt it in your match, and didn't realize it until now!" She retorted.

Everyone laughed, including Jeff who was now holding Ashley in his arms. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, as he leaned against the ring. They were having a make out session.

After John had gotten into the ring with Hailey, they started wrestling. She tried picking him up, but failed. He laughed, then picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She hit him, but he acted as if he didn't feel it. She got mad, then used all her strength and hit him in the center of his back. He dropped to his knees. She smiled and got off of him. "What you gonna do big boy?" Hailey said as she was jumping around the ring like a boxer. He stood up and smirked. He crouched, and she watched his every move. He ran toward her, then stopped and picked her up, and threw her down on the mat. She rolled over as she grabbed her back. "That fucking hurts."

He smiled as he went to her side. "Sorry!" She reached up and pulled him down, then using his own move on him, she stfu'd him. She had a good hold on him, until he flipped her. He sat on her and pinned her down. "I win!" He smiled.

Hailey was pissed. She was the competitive type, and couldn't stand it when someone out did her. She always strived to be better, pushing herself well over her limits. "That's not fucking right." She said as she stood up.

"Sorry lil bit, but you don't got this!"

Her jaws clinched. It was now, on. She kicked behind his back legs, causing him to land flat on his back. He held a shocked expression on his face. She grabbed his legs then rolled him onto his stomach and put him in the walls of Jericho. He tapped a few minutes later. He was really impressed by Hailey, she had lots of potential and agression, he liked it. "Now that's how you do it!" Hailey smirked, and sat on the edge of the ring.

Lainey was leaning against the mat, as she watched the two go at it. She laughed at the sight of her best friend being as small as she was, taking on John. She was content until two large arms swooped her up, placing her on the edge of the mat. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your turn." Randy said.

She shook her head. "Oh hell no, I can't wrestle!" He grabbed the ropes, then pulled himself up, and went to the center of the ring. He motioned her with one hand, took the other and pointed to the spot in front of him. She hesitated. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh but I am." He replied.

She slowly joined him and looked up to see him eye to eye, but his height was making that impossible to do. Lainey was only 5'4" and Randy stood at 6'4". John laughed at the comparison between the two. "Ok, so what do I do?" She asked.

"You have seen some of the moves we do, so just do the ones you know."

She laughed. "I'll try."

He wasn't doing his best, he was taking it rather easy on her. He let her push him around and knock him down. She had him in the corner, she walked over to the one opposite of him and ran. She jumped as she collided into him with her butt, and falling to the mat. He laughed. "What was that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ok I am gonna teach you how to do my move, the RKO."

She gulped. "I don't want to hurt you. It looks pretty dangerous."

"Nah just put your back to me." He turned her around and postiioned her body. "Take your hands and grab my head. Now all you do, is jump as you pull me forward. But becareful and make sure you land on your ass, so you don't hurt yourself in the process."

She was nervous, so it took her a bit to get the guts to do it. But when she did, Randy didn't move. Her heart felt like it stopped. She rushed to his side, and tried to get him to respond. "Randy, Oh gawd, I knew this was a bad idea. Randy please answer me." She pleaded.

John jumped into the ring and hurried to his friend's aid. "Come on man. Talk to us."

Randy started laughing. "Damn your too easy."

She sat back. "I can't believe you. That is so mean." She stood up and jumped out of the ring. Tears were streaming down her face. He went too damn far with that one.

"Man that wasn't fucking funny. She thought you were really hurt." John shook his head. Lainey had started walking out of the arena, she was leaving. Randy ran to catch up with her.

"Lainey come on, I am sorry. It was just a stupid joke." He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Hey I truly am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well you did!"

He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. He held her for a few minutes in silence. He looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she looked up to meet his gaze. He never intended to make her cry, but now that he had, he wanted to make it better. He leaned in, crushing his lips onto hers. Her body automatically reacted to him. When he released her, she was breathless. Never in the 21 years of her life, had she ever had the feeling that he gave her in that moment. He pulled away from her, and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, Laney that was out of line. You can smack me if you want."

She half smiled. "I'm not going to smack you Randy."

He put his head down. "I got to go." He walked away leaving her standing in the hallway, alone. She knew he had to of felt it too. Why was he acting this way? He kissed her, and it was amazing. Hailey, John, Jeff, and Ashley went out to a bar to have a few drinks. Randy had went back to his hotel room, and Lainey finally joined her friends a couple hours later.

"Hey Lane, where ya been?" Ashley asked.

"I went home to change, and do a few things around the house."

Hailey knew that doing a few things around the house meant she was obsessively cleaning. Which she only did when something was weighing on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't the time or place to discuss this. I'll tell you later." Lainey spoke with sadness in her voice. She had a few drinks with the others, then they said their goodnights. Lainey went back to her empty house alone and cuddled up with a pillow as she cried herself to sleep. Jeff and Ashley called it a night and went back to their room as well. John and Hailey stayed a bit longer at the bar, bickering at each other about anything they could think of. They hadn't gotten drunk, just feeling the liquor but knew what they were doing.

Hailey joined John back in his room. He laid down on the bed, putting both hands behind his head. She climbed on top of him, placing both of her legs on each one of his sides. She smiled, then planted small kisses on his neck and cheekbones. He moaned. He sat up and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between them. His lips crushed hers, and he thrusted into her, letting her feel the huge buldge that had formed in his shorts. She pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room. He did the same with hers, then unclasped her bra, and tossed it as well. He searched her eyes for permission to continue. She smiled, and he took her right breast into his mouth, sucking and licking, making her nipple wet. She moaned as he nibbled, then did the same with the other. She reached in front of her, unbuttoning his shorts, and sliding them off, along with his boxer briefs, revealing his shaft. She climbed back up, but stopped and licked in a circular motion around the tip of his hardened cock. He moaned as she took him in, and sliding her mouth up and down his member. He raised up pulling his wallet from his shorts, and then retreiving a condom. He slid it on with ease. He pulled her upto him and kissed her lips, then flipped her onto her back. He held himself with one arm, as he took his free hand and roamed until he reached the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned them then slid them off, along with her panties. He ran his fingertips up and down her folds. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed in between her thighs, then ran his tonuge further up, finally tasting her. He slipped one finger in, as he licked and sucked on her clit. She moaned. Another finger joined the first and moved in and out. The wetness from her, remained on his fingers, until he licked every last bit, leaving no evidence of her behind. He positioned himself in between her thighs, and slowly entered her. His pace fastened with each moan that slipped from her lips. Once she was comfortable with his size, they were in unison with one another. Both of their stomachs tightened as they reached their peaks and climaxed. He planted a small kiss on her lips, then collapsed next to her. She pulled the covers up as he steadied his breathing, and they both fell into a silent slumber.


	3. Chapter: Time Is Wasting!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Three: Time Is Wasting!

Lainey woke with tear stained eyes and runny makeup. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She sighed, then removed her clothes, letting them fall onto the floor. She turned on the shower and closed the curtain behind her. She couldn't help but think about Randy, the memory of his lips on hers, and the way he left her standing there alone. She wished she knew what she could do to make things right again. He would be leaving in a few hours, she needed to talk to her friends. She took a deep breath as she called Ashley first. She was the one experienced in the whole love department. But there was no answer. "Dammit." She shouted.

She started dialing Hailey next, music started playing from down the hall . She frowned in disappointment, thinking her friend had left her cell behind. Until Hailey walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Hailey asked seeing tears form in her best friends eyes.

"No... No I am not okay." Lainey spouted sobbing.

Hailey sat down next to her friend. "What's wrong. There is no one around now, so talk to me." Lainey told Hailey everything that happened with Randy the night before. Hailey sighed, thinking about the right words to say.

"Lane, I am not good at this, you know that. But personally I think he likes you, and doesn't know how to handle it. He has been about one night stands for along time now, and falling for someone, is something he wasn't prepared for."

Lainey lightly smiled. "What do I do?"

Her friend was in desperate need of good advice, so she gave it her best shot. "Look You are in love with him, even if he don't feel the same, you need to tell him how you feel. I mean things are already awkward between you, so you telling him the truth, isn't going to make it any worse."

Lainey nodded. "Your right. What time does his flight leave?"

"I think his flight is leaving at 8:45. So you better hurry, if your gonna talk to him."

She jumped up, threw the towel down and got dressed. Hailey shook her head, as she walked out of the room. Lainey hurried down the stairs almost tripping, but she caught herself. She grabbed her purse on the table next to the door, and left. Her patience was wearing thin, as she fought traffic. She finally made it to the airport, parking in the first available spot, then ran inside the building. She glanced at the board and checked to see which gate he would have to go through. Lainey ran as fast as she could. The plane was going to board in 20 minutes. "I can make it!" She encouraged herself as she ran through the airport. She couldn't let him leave without knowing how she really felt. She stopped to catch her breath and then turned, facing the man she had been looking for.

"Lainey what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Randy, last night..."

He interrupted. "Was wrong I know and I am sorry."

She held up her hand placing it on his chest. "No it wasn't. Randy I thought I knew what I wanted when it came to guys. But the truth is, I didn't until I met you."

"What are you trying to say?" The announcer came over the speaker, saying that the flight Randy was on, was now boarding. "I'm sorry I have to go!" He turned grabbing his bags and walking in the other direction.

Her heart pounded and before she could think she ran yelling his name. Then jumped into his arms. He dropped his bags, to catch her. She crushed his lips with hers. "Randy I am in love with you." He smiled as he kissed her once more then walked away. As he was riding the escalator up, he blew her another kiss, then he was out of sight. She left the airport and went back home.

Hailey was sitting on the couch when she walked in. "Did you get to talk to him?"

Lainey was confused from his reaction. "Yeah, I told him I was in love with him, he kissed me, and left. He didn't say anything back."

"At least you told him how you felt. Give him some time, he will come around."

"I hope your right!" She sat on the the couch and laid her head back. "So, where were you last night?"

Hailey cleared her throat. "I... um... was having sex with John!"

Lainey raised her head. "Okay, didn't see that coming."

Hailey laughed. "Honestly I didn't either. It just kind of happened."

Lainey threw a pillow at her friend. "So how was it?"

"I'll put it this way, he knew what he was doing, he was unbelievable." A smile crept across her lips.

"Are you going to see him again?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I would sure love to."

Lainey was happy for her friend, it had been a long time since a guy had made her smile like that. Even if she were to never see John again, he left a memory behind, that her friend would never forget.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I am going to bed." Hailey went upstairs and went to sleep.

Lainey fixed herself some breakfast. After she ate, she laid down wondering when she would get to see or talk to Randy again. She had been thinking about him for a few hours when the phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, just checked into my room. Sorry I left without saying anything. If I had missed my flight Vince would of killed me."

"It's okay."

"I want to be honest with you. I have never felt this way about any other girl before." She listened as he talked. "I love you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Randy, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but I can't deny the feelings I have for you. I don't want to get hurt, but being with you makes me happy, so it's a risk I am willing to take."

"I make you happy? No one has ever told me that before."

She smiled. "Yes, you make me happier than I have ever been."

"You make me happy too!" They talked until he had to go. She couldn't believe it had actually worked out. She expected him to react differently than he had. Brushing her off or telling her he didn't feel the same. Now that things were out in the open all that was left was for Randy to make the next move. He had the ball in his court and what he chose to do with it, was entirely up to him.


End file.
